What Happens
by Lovely SOS
Summary: Everyone is busy in the Anubis House- Fabian tries to find a way to tell Nina how much he likes her, Nina struggles with the mystery, Amber gets angrier with Mara and Mick, Alfie and Jerome have a boring new job... And it's almost Valentine's day, too.
1. I'd rather have French Toast

**A/N Okay, my first HoA stry. Ever! Please be nice and help me by reviewing and offering constructive criticism :)**

IMPORTANT NOTES:

**1) Some things that happen are going to be a little out of order in the show. I will also be making a lot of stuff up :) 2) When it changes to a different scene or part of the story, I will put this:**

***~*~House of Anubis~*~***

**3) There will be Fabina and some other romances ;) 4) If it is someones thoughts, they will be _slanted_, like this. 5) All author notes will be in bold.**

**Please be nice, enjoy my story!**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own House of Anubis. But I wish I did :)**

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

The sun was rising outside of Anubis house, shining through the windows and onto the floor of Nina Martin and Amber Millington's room.

Amber, the blonde, was fast asleep. Amber loved 'beauty sleep'. Why get up if school wasn't calling yet?

The other girl, Nina, was awake though, staring at the wall.

_Another day at Boarding school_, she thought.

Nina was from America, and had lived there with her Gran. Sometimes when she woke up she forgot she wasn't still back home in America, in her small house with Gran.

Nina did love going to a British boarding school, though. It was exciting, to say the least, and she had friends.

She, Amber, another girl named Patricia Williamson, and her favorite, a boy named Fabian Rutter, had united to create the 'Sibuna' club- Anubis backwards- to find out the many secrets the house contained.

But that's just it- Anubis house _was_ full of secrets. And eventually, the truth would have to come out...

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Nina Martin woke up happy. After having Nightmares so many nights in a row, a night without any dreams seemed nice.

"Wake up, Amber!" Nina called.

Amber groaned. "Already?"

Nina hopped out of bed and changed. She brushed her hair, twisting the front pieces and clipping them back.

"Come on, Amber- It's Friday. Then it'll be the weekend and you can sleep all you want."

Amber rolled herself out of her pink bed and took off her sleeping mask.

"Ohh, today I'll wear my headband with the flower on it!" Said Amber.

Nina smiled. Amber was kind of the fashion queen of the house.

Amber dressed and Nina went straight down to breakfast.

Fabian, Jerome and Alfie were at the table already.

Jerome and Alfie were tricksters- the only difference between them was that Jerome rarely got caught, and Alfie always did.

And Fabian... Nina smiled brightly at him and took her place besides Fabian at the table.

Now, don't get me wrong- Nina and Fabian weren't... Together, but when Nina had first come to the house, Fabian was her first friend. Most of the uncovered puzzle pieces in the house were found because of Nina and Fabian, working together.

"Morning." Fabian said.

Jerome looked at Alfie and made a heart with his hands. Alfie snickered.

"Love birds!" He cooed.

Trudy, the housekeeper, walked in, always the bright smile on her face.

"Waffles for breakfast!" She said, and walked into the kitchen.

Patricia and Mara made their way into the room.

"Hi guys," Said Patricia. Mara sat down, looking tired.

"What's with you?" Amber asked, a little rudely.

Amber's ex-boyfriend, Mick Cambell, was away at a sporting camp at the moment, but that didn't stop Amber from being mad at Mara.

Mara and Mick had kissed, and Amber knew, as much as she denied it, that Mick liked Mara.

Mara yawned. "Up all night studying. French test."

Mara was the I-must-study kind of girl.

Amber rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have French _toast_."

Nina and Patricia laughed.

"Breakfast!" Cried Trudy, bringing in the hot food.

As Trudy was serving the food, Fabian leaned in close to Nina, whispering,

"Any ideas about where the next clue is?"

Fabian and Nina were always whispering. That was what caused a lot of the rumors that they were together.

Nina shrugged, shying away a little.

"Not a clue..." She said with a sigh. The last puzzle piece they found was safely hidden in Fabian's room.

They didn't know what to do with it, really.

It was an odd, square like thing, and there were two pieces to it. They had twistable numbers on top.

"Eat up- almost time for school!" Said Trudy.

Fabian dropped the subject and the rest of breakfast was spent talking about other things and watching Jerome and Alfie throw food at each other.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Nina wasn't really listening to Mrs. Andrews at all.

She was thinking about the puzzle pieces, completely ignoring the reading from some book.

"Nina. Nina. Nina!"

Nina jumped in her seat, surprised.

"Sorry," She groaned. She had forgotten where she was- the puzzle pieces were taking up a lot of her attention and time, lately.

Mrs. Andrews sighed and some of the class laughed.

"Please listen carefully, Nina," She said, and walked back to her seat.

Nina sighed. She needed to think a little less about the clues and more about homework. Besides, Gran hadn't sent her to Boarding school for a treasure hunt- she came to learn.

She noticed Fabian looking at her in the corner of her eye, and she smiled.

**A/N Was that okay? I have only ever written stories for Sonny With A Chance (*Shudder*) And a Warrior cats story I'm not done yet.**

**Please review, I need it! ;)**

**Any ideas, criticism, or praise is welcome ;)**

**Thanks!**

**~Lovely**


	2. Finally, weekend!

**A/N Hey guys- look, another chapter! :D**

**As promised, romance is coming really, really soon!**

**Enjoy, and thanks to those that reviewed!**

**~Disclaimer~ House of Anubis is not mine. But this idea is!**

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"So what happened in class earlier?"

Nina jumped a little at the voice. It was Fabian.

"I don't know, I spaced out..." Nina said, putting a book in her locker and taking out a different one.

"I was thinking about the puzzle pieces. I wish we knew what to do with them!"

Fabian shrugged.

"We'll find out eventually, I'm sure."

Nina just nodded.

*~*~House of Anubis*~*~

"Alfie! This is your third detention this week!" Alfie groaned.

"Yes, Mrs. Andrews? What about it?"

"Well, Alfie, what did you do?"

Alfie winced and said,

"I replaced the soap in the bathroom with prune juice..."

Mrs. Andrews rolled her eyes. "Alfie, haven't you got the sense to stay out of trouble for at least a little while? I've seen your records, boy. You don't want to be kicked out of school..."

Alfie gulped. It was true, he'd been kicked out of 2 other schools in his lifetime. But he wasn't a bad kid, he just liked to have fun!

"Is there anything I can do, Mrs. Andrews?"

Mrs. Andrews thought a moment.

"In fact, there is. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Alfie decided it would be best to stay. For now.

Soon enough Mrs. Andrews returned, towing Jerome with her.

Alfie snickered as Jerome slid into the seat next to him.

"You did something too, then?" He asked.

"Please, no. The last prank I pulled was a whole 48 hours ago. That's ages! I don't know why I'm here."

Mrs. Andrews sat at her desk.

"You're here because I have a little idea..."

Jerome and Alfie looked at each other nervously.

"You two have caused a lot of trouble in this school," Mrs. Andrews said, leaning forward in her chair.

"But I have an idea to get you out of a little of that trouble..."

Alfie gulped again.

"Valentine's day is not far away, boys. I would like you two to be in charge of selling our valentine roses."

Jerome sat straighter in his chair.

"Mrs. Andrews! I didn't do anything!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Jerome- I know it was you that glued my chair to the floor, even if it wasn't confirmed."

Jerome sunk down a little, but muttered anyway,

"Pfft, I didn't do it..."

Mrs. Andrews produced a chart and a tin box from her desk drawer. Standing up, she walked over and handed it to Jerome.

"Here is your chart. Every time you sell a rose, give the customer a blank card. Put their money in this tin, and mark down how many you sold on the paper."

Jerome sighed.

"When do we start?"

"Now."

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"Roses, get your roses here!"

Amber was standing in the hallway talking to Nina.

"I mean, Mick'll be back soon, and I bet he'll buy me roses, because he obviously still loves me, and-"

She was cut short by the bored sound of Jerome and Alfie's voice, trying to sell roses.

"Roses?" Nina questioned. She walked over to the cart and picked one up.

"Oh, they're so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Paws off, unless you're gonna buy it," Sniffed Alfie, taking it away.

Nina giggled.

"Yes, every year near valentines day they sell roses," Explained Amber, matter-of-fact-ly. "So I was saying, Mick will buy me one, and-"

Nina wasn't really listening. Turning to Jerome, she asked,

"Can anyone buy them?"

"Yup," He answered boredly. Then he swung the cart around and pushed it to the other end of the hall. Alfie scrambled after him, calling

"Wait for me!"

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Fabian knew that Jerome and Alfie would make fun of him if they caught him buying a rose.

So he decided he would do it secretly.

The last bell of the day rang, and Fabian followed Jerome and Alfie out the door.

"Finally, weekend!" Shouted Alfie.

"Right, then." He heard Jerome say. He was hiding behind a wall, waiting for them to leave.

"Mrs. Andrews said to leave the cart outside the door."

Fabian waited til he heard the sound of Alfie and Jerome's steps fading away.

"Right," He muttered to himself. Peeking out, he made sure no one else was there.

_It's usually like this on the weekends,_ he thought. _Everyone leaves as soon as the bell rings..._

All clear.

Fabian stepped out and picked up a rose and one of the cards. Then shoved a 5 dollar bill in the tin and ran, hoping no one from the Anubis house would see him with it.

He made it to the Anubis house without seeing any of his house-mates, but he knew to be extra careful when inside.

He cautiously stepped inside and ran up to his room.

He was glad Mick was away- now he could put the Rose by the window, where it was in the sun, and no one would see it.

He flopped down on his bed, imagining what it would be like in just a few days, when everyone was exchanging their roses.

_I can't decide whether I'm scared or excited to give away mine,_ he thought.

He glanced at it, for the first time wishing he had picked a different one.

It was a little small, and a little droopy.

But he hoped who he gave it to wouldn't care, and would just see the meaning behind it.

**A/N**

**Ohhhh, Fabian is giving someone a rose! I wonder who it could be ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**I would love to hear what you think.**

**Are they too out of character? (This, I HAVE to know...)**

**Please review,I'll love you forever and send you a picture of Fabian! Jk :)**


	3. Got something in your eye, Fabian?

**A/N Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Gold stars for all of you :)**

**I opoligize for the slight out-of-character-ness of this chapter. It was really hard to write.**

**~Disclaimer~ House of Anubis is my obsession at the moment, but I don't own it.**

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

Nina Martin was humming a little tune to herself.

Valentine's day was only 3 days away, and though Nina had never really had a real boyfriend, she couldn't help feeling caught up in the romance of it.

Amber was sure Mick was going to give her a rose. He was supposed to be returning today, sometime around diner.

It was only noon, but Amber already had Nina helping her pick out an outfit. Nina was kind about it, but she escaped as soon as she could.

"Er- gotta help... Trudy with laundry! Yeah, um I have to go."

She left Amber holding a flowery dress and a light blue one.

Deciding to stay true to her word, Nina went to see if Trudy needed help.

"Hello, sweetie! What can I do for you?"

"Oh, well I was wondering if you needed help with anything..."

Trudy had been delighted. She actually gave Nina the laundry job.

So there was Nina in the laundry room, by herself.

She was humming the tune of some love song.

_Valentine's day... _Thought Nina._ It's such a nice idea..._

She dumped some more clothes into the machine and pushed the button.

Sitting down beside the machine, she let her mind wander.

_Who would be the perfect valentine...?_

One person came to mind, but she pushed that thought away immediately.

_Nah... Fabian's like, my best friend. He would never give me a rose... Or fall in love with me..._

She smiled, feeling silly.

"Wacha singing?" Nina whirled around and stood up.

"Fabian, are you following me or something?" She said with a smile.

Fabian stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. He stepped closer, then shrugged.

"No, but I was looking for you. I think we should have a Sibuna meeting tonight."

Nina nodded. "Good idea... We've been stuck on this puzzle piece for a while." She trailed off, noticing Fabian was staring at her.

"Have you... got something in your eye?" She said, giggling nervously.

"What...? Oh um yeah." Said Fabian awkwardly. He took a few steps back. Nina noticed how close they had been a moment before and felt tingly.

"See you later, then," he said breathlessly. Then he sort of... Ran away?

Nina didn't know what that was about, so she just resumed her position doing laundry. And day dreaming.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Fabian felt like an idiot.

He didn't have much experience with girls, but he had had enough to know how stupid he had just made himself look in front of Nina.

"You're such an idiot," He murmured to himself. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

Patricia waltzed in. Today she had blue streaks in her hair.

"What's this I see? Fabian, looking sorry for himself?" She plopped down beside him, grinning.

"It's nothing, Patricia..."

"Then who's the idiot you were talking about?"

Fabian shrugged.

"Com'on Fabian. Whats up?"

_Well, if I tell her, I know she won't tell Nina,_ he thought. Besides, Patricia was one of his closest friends.

He sighed.

"Can you keep a secret, Patricia? I could really use some advice."

Patricia nodded. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well... It's about Nina..."

Patricia's smile widened.

"Yes?"

"I like her," He confessed. "And I feel like a big idiot because I keep acting stupid around her."

Patricia was really interested now. "How?" She asked.

"Well, I just saw her in he laundry room," He said slowly.

Confessing feelings was always hard for Fabian. He was sort of shy and secretive, and it felt hard for him to open up, even to Patricia.

"I just sort of started staring, and she was like, 'Got something in your eye, Fabian?'"

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Fabian. Instead of moping about, go _tell _her you like her. That'll solve all your problems."

Fabian was stuck for words.

"I can't just tell her!" He shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Hissed Patricia, "Or she'll hear you right now!"

Fabian nodded.

"I _know_ that's what I should do." He said sadly. "I mean, I bought her a rose and everything..."

He sighed in frustration.

"Did you give it to her?" Asked Patricia, leaning forward.

"Not yet... But I guess I've made up my mind now. I think I'm gonna do it, Patricia."

"Good!" She said encouragingly.

Filled with new hope, Fabian jumped up and walked away to water his rose.

Patricia smirked.

"Knew he liked her," She said to herself.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Amber sat at the table with a pad and pencil.

"Hey Amber, what are you doing?" Mara asked, setting the places for dinner.

It was quite unusual to see Amber writing down anything of any sort.

"Numberoligy!" She said, excited. Excited enough to forget she was mad at Mara, at least.

"You see, I just write down someone's full name and birthdate, and using this chart, I can get their number!"

Mara was actually a little interested.

"Can you do me, Amber?" She asked.

"Sure- write full name and birthdate here," Said Amber, trying to sound professional.

Amber took a moment to calculate.

"Well, see, I'm a nine, which means I'm really creative. And Mick's a 4, so we're not really suited to each other, but of course, we are. But anyway- this is about _your _number." She smiled falsy, seeming to have remembered she was supposed to be mad at Mara.

"You're a..." Amber's smile slid right off her face. "A four..."

The other members of the house appeared for dinner.

**A/N Woooh crazy :)**

**So what do you guys think Fabian's gonna do for Nina? **

**I have a general idea but I'm totally open to more ideas!**

**Thanks soo much for reading :)**

**~Lovely SOS**


	4. That's what Patricia said!

**A/N**

**Hellllllloooooooo mah friends! ;)**

**I love you for reviewing. ;)**

**Thanks for any constructive criticism or ideas!**

**~Disclaimer~ I don't own HoA, or a large burger or a monkey with a purple hat, or a shoelace with little hearts on it, and I don't own your boyfriend, either.**

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

It was almost midnight, but that was fine for the members of the Sibuna club.

Amber and Nina were naturally there first, with it being held in their room.

Next came Fabian and then Patricia, both coming in silently as possible so Victor wouldn't hear them. Fabian leaned against Nina's bed and Patricia flopped down on the floor.

The meeting took place at once. Fabian pulled the latest clue out of his pocket and held it up.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

Fabian and Nina were getting a little anxious. Amber didn't have her head in it at all. All she could think about was how Mick hadn't asked her to be his girl again (Yet).

Patricia wasn't being very helpful either.

"I want to solve this mystery as much as you do," She stated, "But we don't have any leads! All we've got is that this thing has numbers that turn. I think there's no use trying anything until we get a good idea!"

Fabian gave Nina a helpless look.

Amber was talking to the air.

"-I mean, just because Mara is smart... Is that why he likes her? Because I can be smart. Oh who cares? I'm pretty. He likes me, I'm sure of it! Just because we don't have the same Numberoligy numbers, Mara thinks he's all hers!"

Nina tryed to think what she could do to make Amber stop talking.

Suddenly Fabian's eyes opened wide, like a light bulb went off above him.

"Amber- you can figure out anyone's numeroligy number, right?"

Amber paused. "Yes, I can, if I've got the full name and birth of the person."

"What if the numbers on the puzzle piece are someone's numeroligy numbers?'

Nina looked excited, a smile popping up on her face. "But who's?" She asked. But she still felt excited, because it finally felt like they had some sort of lead. Amber sat there silently, like she was taking it all in.

Fabian, Nina and Patricia thought for a bit while Amber sat there with bit of a blank look on her face.

"I can't think who it would be," Said Fabian, "Except for maybe Sarah."

Nina contemplated this, and Patricia asked, shifting into a more comfortable position on the floor, "But we don't know Sarah's numbers. That's just it." She back flopped down, looking just a little bored.

Nina and Fabian immediately looked disappointed.

Amber gave a little sigh and flipped her hair back. "Why can't this all be _easy_?" She asked. "I mean, _really_!"

There was silence, but no one could think of anything else to say. Nina and Amber's clock ticked away, sounding loud in the awkwardly quiet room.

"Um, you know, I think I should get some sleep," Said Patricia a little awkwardly.

Fabian nodded.

"Yes, until we find out more, I guess there isn't much else we can do." He looked uncomfortable with giving up so easily.

"Oh. Then goodnight." Said Nina, looking a little disappointed.

Fabian looked like he wanted to say something else, but got up and left. What else was there to say, anyway?

Amber got up and tucked herself in bad. After a moment ahe asked, "Nina, are you going to sit there and stare at the door all night?" She rolled her eyes.

"No. Sorry," Nina said.

"Just turn off the light," Amber replied.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

Fabian felt he could officially say Valentine's day was one day away.

He thought for a considerable amount of time on how to give Nina her rose. He thought about asking Patricia again, but she would probably just say it didn't matter how, as long as he told her.

Then he thought of asking Amber. But he put it out of his mind, because it was silly: Amber couldn't keep her mouth shut if she was told a secret.

That left Mara, as the other boys in the house would just make fun of him.

_Mara actually might help,_ he thought.

After all, Mara was sweet, kind and a good person. Yes, she would know what to do, and she wouldn't tell anyone.

He walked to her room, dodging Victor, who said,

"Be careful, boy!"

He hastily apologised and ran the rest of the way to Mara and Patricia's room.

The door was open when he reached it. He peeked in, calling,

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Fabian." Came the reply. Mara was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book. "If you're looking for Patricia, she's in the common room."

He stood by the doorway awkwardly. It didn't matter how many people he told about Nina; it would always be difficult for him.

"Actually, I was looking for you." He said. Mara sat up and crossed her legs.

"What do you need?" She asked curiously. Fabian still stood by the door.

"Well, I needed some advice..."

"You can come in, you know," Mara interrupted kindly. She patted the empty space on the side of the bed next to her, a reassuring smile on her face.

He walked over and sat with his legs hanging off. Mara closed her book, as if to give him her undivided attention.

"Yes, well, as I was saying, I need some advice. It's like this. I like this girl, and I got her a rose, but I don't know how to give it to her. Or how to tell her I like her..."

Mara thought, then replied carefully, "Well, the best thing for you to do is probably just tell her in person."

"That's what Patricia said!" He cried. Mara smiled and said,

"That's why you were coming to me for advice!" She said with a laugh. "You already asked everyone else." She smiled though, not looking upset or annoyed. She looked like she understood.

Fabian felt relieved.

"Anyway," She continued, "You've just got to tell her. Don't make a big deal out of it, I think. Just tell her how you feel. Also if you've got a rose you could write it on a card and give it to her."

Fabian hesitated. "But what if she doesn't like me back?"

She sighed. "Then you can't do much but move on, I guess. You know, this is not my area of expertise."

"But..."

"Really. If someone doesn't like you you've got to try to move on, I think. They say if they turn you down, they don't deserve you... Or you don't match."

She had a slight far away expression on her face that confused Fabian.

"Right. Well, thanks, Mara. I think it helped." She smiled.

"Glad I could be of assistance," She said brightly. "I'm not the best at these things, but that's how I would like to be treated."

Fabian smiled back.

"Yes, well thanks again, Mara. You really are helping me."

She returned to her book, and Fabian left.

**A/N**

**The last part was a little different.**

**It's a little annoying how little Fabian and Mara interact on the show. They are living in the same house! :) It just seems like they hardly speak at all. I wanted to try them together in a conversation a bit, even though Mara was out of her element.**

**I hope you loved it! Next chapter will have more Mara/Amber/Mick, more Jerome and Alfie, and some romance :)**

**(And then Patricia, who is just slapped in there XD)**

**Well anyway- Review my darlings :)**

**~Lovely SOS**


	5. Shirley punched me in the eye

**A/N Thanks to all that reviewed so far!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Disclaimer~ If I had a fancy bike that was covered in diamonds, and a dress Lady Gaga wore, _and _I owned HoA, I still wouldn't own any of those things. Because you would steal them all.**

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

Nina,

I'm really glad you moved in, and you're a great person. I really like you.

Fabian.

_That would do it,_ he thought. At least, it was a whole lot better then any of the crumpled up ones on the floor.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"C'mon, last day," Jerome shouted, pulling the covers off of Alfie's bed. It was morning, and Valentines day, and also the last day of selling roses. Jerome had to say that the last of those was his favorite.

Alfie groaned.

"I don't want to!" He said.

"Lazy lump!" Chided Jerome. He grabbed Alfie's shirt and pulled. Alfie landed on the floor with a dull thump, slightly muffled by the blankets Jerome threw on the floor.

"What was that for?" He cried. Jerome just snickered and said,

"Lets get this finished."

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*~

School was buzzing with happy people hugging, and a lot of girls screaming in excitement with their friends over who gave them a rose.

Jerome thought all of this was a waste of time. After all, 75% of all relationships end in failure...

What was the point? It was just a waste of time...

Alfie, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it all.

"Look, I bought a rose for Amber!" He said cheerily. A nerdy kid payed for a rose then left.

Jerome rolled his eyes, and resumed his position of letting Alfie do all the work.

Just then Mick walked over to the stand. Interested, Jerome pushed Alfie out of the way.

"Well, hello, Mick. Who are you buying a rose for on this fine day?"

"Shut up, Jerome. Just give me two roses."

"Two?"

"Yeah..."

Shrugging, Jerome handed Mick two roses and watched him walk down the hallway.

For Mara _and_ Amber? He sighed. Mick had a lot to learn, obviously...

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Amber was quite ready for the most romantic day of the year. She had on her sparkly pink headband with the little hearts, and it was a Monday, so they were at school and she was in uniform, but no matter. She looked fabulous anyway.

She was putting a book in her locker when Mara walked by, looking unusually happy.

_Is she holding a rose?_ Amber thought. No, it wasn't possible... Mick hadn't even given her _her_ rose yet. Who would give _Mara_ a rose?

_Unless it was Mick... _Hurt boiled up inside her and she marched right over to Mara, ready to kill for her man.

"Amber! I have to talk to you-" Mara started. But Amber wasn't having any of it.

"Who gave you that?" She demanded.

"Oh, it was Mick, but Amber you have to listen to me-"

"MICK? I knew it!" Hurt, Amber ran away, leaving a confused Mara, who ran after her seconds later, calling,

"Amber, wait!"

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"Have you seen... Amber?" Puffed Mara, slowing down in the hall by the rose cart. She was still holding her rose. Amber hadn't left a chance for her to put it down.

"No." Replied Jerome. He was still letting Alfie do all the work, even though there was now a huge crowd of people anxiously attacking the remaining roses. The school day was almost done.

Suddenly he noticed the rose in Mara's hand.

"Who gave you that...?" He asked.

"Mick. That's why I need to find Amber-"

"Woah woah woah," Said Jerome. "I've told you Mara, you don't need Mick. He's a loser. You need someone smart, like you."

The crowd was now completely out of control. Everyone seemed to be forgetting to pay, and running away if they happened to get their hands on a rose.

"That's what this is about!" Yelled Mara over the crowd.

The crowd people were behaving like animals. "FORM AN ORDERLY LINE!" Screamed Alfie. They continued to murder each other for the roses.

"Mick gave me a rose because he likes Amber!"

"Why would he give you a rose if he likes someone else?"

Someone grabbed Alfie's tie and dragged him onto the floor. "JEROME! HELP!"

He ignored his friend's plea for help and continued his conversation with Mara.

"Because he was saying sorry!" Yelled Mara. "He felt bad! He still likes Amber, even though they've got nothing in common!"

Alfie picked himself up off the floor. His sleeve was ripped off.

"What about you? Do you like him?"

"Nah, I think we're better as friends..."

The crowd had now discovered there were no more roses on the cart and were attacking Alfie because he was holding one- his rose for Amber.

Jerome and Mara continued ignoring him, in their own, strange little world.

"Do you like someone else?" Jerome asked. Mara smiled.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"Sorry Amber- I had a rose for you. But Shirley punched me in the eye and stole it."

"That's okay Alfie! That's so sweet how you almost died for me! You're so brave!"

As ridiculous as it was, Alfie now had a bright blue bruise under his eye, and his uniform was completely destroyed. But it was all okay now. Because Amber thought he was brave!

Everyone was hanging around in the common room.

Amber was with Mick. Everything had turned out all right- Mick had confessed missing Amber to Mara, and Mara was strangely okay with that, saying she was interested in someone else.

Alfie sat near them, glaring at Mick and making random comments.

Patricia and Mara were giggling together in the corner, and Jerome sat watching them, smirking.

Nina sat in a big armchair, feeling bored. And just a little curious as to where Fabian was... He was the only one not there.

She decided to go see where he was. She stood up and walked down the hall to Fabian's room.

**A/N ;)**

**There you go, a little Jara and some Amber/Mick (What are they? Mamber or something?)**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS SERIOUS FABINA!**

**XD I know that's what you really want ;)**

**THANKS SO MUCH REVIEWERS!**

**Reviews are beautiful and magical. I'll give a pony to the people that review!**

**Also next chapter will have a fun contest.**

**Thanks!**

**~Lovely SOS**


	6. I got what I wanted!

**A/N As always, thanks for magical reviews. :) They get me goin', even if this chapter is a little late.**

**Sorry, life is a distracting thing.**

**HAPPY (Slightly late) VALENTINES DAY!**

**I promised you a pony, so have a pony plushie! I know some of you collect them =)**

**CONTEST AT BOTTOM~! =)**

**~Disclaimer~ Victor told me I wasn't allowed to say I owned HoA :(**

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Nina knocked on the door of Fabian's room. She heard movement, then Fabian say,

"Come in!"

She opened the door, hesitating slightly.

"Hey!" She said. He smiled and stood up. "I was wondering where you were..." Nina said.

"Well, I was here the whole time..." He shrugged, then tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" She asked curiously. She saw him blush a little bit and smiled.

I can't pretend I don't think that's cute, she told herself.

"I was just... I don't know. Enjoying quiet time?"

She giggled. "Well, I haven't had much of that since I moved here. Amber's a real talker."

His smile widened slightly. Amber _was_ a real talker...

"I need to tell you something," Fabian said. He sat down and patted the space on the bed beside him. She walked over and sat. Sunlight poured in through the window, lighting up the room.

"What is it? Is it about the puzzle pieces?" She asked excitedly.

"No..." Fabian said, dragging out the word slightly. Nina decided he looked a little nervous.

"Okay, well, you can tell me anything," She decided. What could it have been, if it wasn't about the mystery?

Fabian stood up and walked to the window sill. It was covered in the golden light of the sun, and for the first time Nina noticed a single rose sitting there.

Fabian hesitated, then picked up the rose. A piece of paper, tied on with a ribbon, dangled when he lifted the rose. After a moment of looking at it, he untied the ribbon and let the paper fall on the floor.

Carefully he walked back over and sat down.

"I... I really like you, Nina," He said awkwardly. He handed her the rose, his face turning bright red in the process.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

Fabian picked up the rose, his thoughts swirling like crazy. After a moment of hesitation, he lifted the rose and untied the paper.

If you're going to tell someone you like them, the best way is in person. He couldn't rely on a silly piece of paper to do that for him. So he let it fall, hoping he would be able to force the words out of his own mouth.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"St-st-stop, that tickles!" Screeched Mara. She exploded into laughter.

"I'll stop when you say yes," Answered Jerome smartly. Alfie watched from the other couch, snorting. If Jerome was going to go around tickling girls, did he have to do it when he was there? They used to be best mates.

"F-finnnne I'll go out with you!" Mara said. "Just st-stop!"

Jerome let her go, his signature smirk making it's way onto his face.

_Yes! _That was exactly what he wanted.

"Well, you may as well," He said. "You already told me how in love with me you were."

Mara slapped his shoulder. "I did no such thing." She said, rolling her eyes.

Jerome just grinned.

"So, 6:00?"

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"Nina, he loves me, he loves me!" Sighed Amber, twirling around the room. Nina blushed at the word love.

"I'm really glad for you," Nina said with a smile.

Mick had come and, as Amber said, swept her off her feet. He had confessed missing her. They didn't match, but opposites attracted, right? Amber didn't really care. She was just excited at having Mick back.

Amber sighed and flopped down on her bed, a grin planted on her face.

"I got what I wanted," She said. "Did you?"

The question caught Nina off guard, but she smiled and decided to answer it.

"Yes. Yes, I think I did."

**A/N Okay, the story is NOT over just yet ;)**

**We still need to see the Jara date, a little more Mamber, and way more Fabina :) I apologize for the short-ness of it, but as I said before; life is quite distracting :)**

**Contest~!**

**Okay, for this contest all you have to do is pick your favorite random word.**

**If you are one of the top 10 or so winners (Or depending on how many reviews I get XD) your random word will appear somewhere in the story.**

**Please no words past K+. You will be disqualified.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you got what you wanted for Valentines Day, too. I had a really good one ;)**

**~Lovely SOS**


	7. When your Epicondylitey explodes

**A/N **

**Hello my fave readers! :) **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE LAST EPISODE! Anyway...**

**WINNERS OF THE CONTEST ARE...!**

**1st Place: Canadian! (EternalDarkness101: This made me crack up for some reason...)**

**2nd Place: Antelopes! (Peace-Love-Sonshine: This also made me laugh XD)**

**3rd Place: Haiku's are cool, but can sometimes make no sense. Refrigerator. (purple389: This wasn't a word, but it made me laugh very much so I'll count it :))**

**4th Place: Epicondylitis (HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana)**

**5th Place: Fruitcake (Early-Birdie-Girlie)**

**6th Place: Hobo (raindropsXonXroses)**

**Thanks to every person that submitted a word! I will try to fit your crazy words in as best I can :)**

~Disclaimer~ I'm reading Percy Jackson! (Wait... Nevermind...) I don't own HoA!

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"Phone call for you Nina!" Called Trudy from the kitchen. Nina clomped down the stairs in her school uniform, followed by Amber and Mara.

Patricia and Jerome sat at the table, already eating Trudy's muffins.

"Who is it?" Asked Nina eagerly. _I hope its Gran!_ She thought excitedly.

"A nice sounding girl called May," Replied Trudy with a smile.

Nina's eyes widened as she let her happiness take over and yell into the phone, "May!"

She heard a sleepy giggle on the other end.

"Wait, isn't it like 4:00 over there?" Nina asked her USA bff.

"Yeah... I had no idea when to call you..." Nina rolled her eyes, even though her friend couldn't see it. She giggled.

"So hows everything?" Nina asked. With a pang of sadness, she remembered how great her life was back in the Us... But she shook that off. She had friends here, too. And one friend in particular...

She smiled.

May caught her up on the newest stuff- who was dating who, what all the celebrities were doing, and all that. (May cared way more about this than Nina did, but she sat and listened politely anyway)

"...A whole pound of fruitcake!" Yelled May with a dramatic gasp. Then she added, "But it does seem like something Lindsey Lohan would do, anyway."

Nina giggled at her friend, then glanced at the clock.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late for school!" Nina yelled. "Call me later, May. At a better time!" Her friend yawned.

"Okay, love you!" Said May. Nina quickly hung up and ran outside in the direction of the school building.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"Mr. Lewis, would you mind telling the class what Epicondylitis is?"

Mr. Tums stern gaze and sharp voice brought Alfie to his senses.

"W-what? Oh, um, it's, like, well, you know. When your Epicondylitey... Um, explodes?"

Giggles were heard around the room as Alfie gave a sheepish smile.

Mr. Tums, however, was not laughing. "Alfie, you must know! We've been discussing it for the last 10 minutes!" Mr. Tums sighed. There were more giggles. Someone in the back snorted.

"Please pay attention, Alfie," Said Mr. Tums sternly. "Now, who wants to tell me what Epicondylitis is?"

Alfie shuddered as Sherly raised one of her..._ big_ hands.

"Epicondylitis is the inflammation of the tissue around the epicondyle." She smiled smugly and flipped back her hair.

"Very good, Sherly."

_Whatever!_ Though Alfie. _I still have no idea what any of this means!_

He eyed Jerome, who was sitting on his left and snickered. Pulling out a piece of paper, Alfie wrote,

"What do you call a cross between a cantaloupe and an ant? An Antelope!"

_Heheheh. That's pretty good!_ Alfie thought to himself, and passed the note to Jerome. Jerome raised an eyebrow and unfolded the note.

"Haha, ohhh, ohh Alfie, that is a good one!" Yelled Jerome loudly. Mr. Tums whirled around from writing on the white board.

"Mr. Lewis, detention!"

Jerome snickered as Alfie gave him a death glare.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Fabian's head was in the clouds.

He walked in a slightly dazed way to his next class. Which happened to have Nina in it.

_Yesterday was the best day of my life,_ he thought happily. He entered the classroom, which had big posters on the wall about grammar.

"Come come, time for English!" Mrs. Andrews voice snapped him out a little as he settled himself into his seat.

Fabian smiled at Nina, and she blushed slightly.

You see, after Fabian told Nina he liked her, (and where I so rudely cut you off) it went sort of like this:

(At this time I will politely apologize. The documentary has gone missing, so I'll written it down roughly here. What an inconvenience!)

Nina: *Blushing like crazy* Awww, that's really, really sweet of you!

Fabian: *Blushing*

Nina: *Shy* I like you too *Smiles*

*Awkward, smiley silence*

Nina: U-um, well, I guess I'd better, you know... Um, go write my haiku for class! Yeah!

Fabian: ... *Looks like he will fall over*

(Once again, sorry for that.)

Then realisation hit Fabian like a Canadian off the USA's Empire State Building. (Whatever that means.)

He hadn't written a haiku! After Nina left, he pretty much sat down and processed what had happened. Then, when he figured it out, he shouted very loud, "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Which Nina heard from a few rooms away and wondered about.)

"Now class, you were given a simple assignment. Write a haiku and share it with the class! Now, who would like to go first?" Mrs. Andrews smiled, in her element teaching English and Writing class.

After a small show of hands, Mrs. Andrews called on Fay.

Meanwhile, Fabian hastily whipped out a piece of paper.

"C'mon Fabian, think!" He muttered. Then he scribbled like lightning, and BOOM. He had a haiku. Maybe not an A-worthy one, but good enough, under the circumstance.

"...Hobo," Finished Fay. Mrs. Andrews looked confused.

"Okay, Fay. That was a lovely poem about homeless people. But you used one too many syllables. Who's next?"

Fabian closed his eyes (So they looked sort of scrunchy) and hoped he wasn't picked at all. (Which was completely unrealistic. Silly Fabian!)

"Ahh, Mr. Rutter! What have you got for me?" Mrs. Andrews eyes sparkled. It was not secret Fabian was in the top student list of her class. "Please, stand and recite!"

Fabian stood and coughed awkwardly.

"Haikus are cool,

but can sometimes make no sense

Refrigerator."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then the room burst into laughter, making Fabian shrink back down to his seat, completely embarrassed. He dared himself to see what Mrs. Andrews thought and looked up.

To his surprise, she was wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Fabian, that was remarkable! Truly wonderful. Class, do you see how he captured the moment in his words? Did you feel the essence of the meaning? Class, that is what I want you to achieve."

She wiped away a last tear. "A, my dear boy, A."

Fabian's complete look of shock made the class laugh harder.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

Alfie muttered things to himself as he mopped the floor of the Science/Health room. "I WILL get you back, Jerome..."

Just then he saw his friend walk past, probably on his way out. To Alfie's annoyance, he was with Mara.

He was always with her now! It wasn't fair. Then an idea hit him and he grinned evily.

He knew exactly how to get Jerome back...

**A/N :D**

**Well, thanks again to those who gave me silly words! :D I fit them in as best I could, so that's why it's a little odd :) I hope you laughed, though!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FINALE? I have to know :)**

**I thought it was okay, I liked the Fabina. But I totally wanted to punch Rufus right in his ugly face XD Lol jk :)**

**Please review!**


	8. Talking to a trash can?

**A/N**

**Thanks reviewers! I hope I'm out of my short writers block rut... I will finish this story, you'll see :D**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Nina: "Hi, I'm from America!"**

**Fabian: "But this is my signed copy of The Solar System is your Friend!"**

**Amber: "...And for thinking about David Bechkam even though I KNOW he's Victoria's-"**

**Patricia: "Just girl stuff. For girls. I can be really girly at times."**

**Jerome: "She's the Ice Queen, the Icy Queen of ice!"**

**Alfie: "The zombies are coming!"**

**Victor: "Because I want to know!"**

**(I don't own any of this. Just the story idea.)**

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

Alfie watched from the trash can (Yes, trash can) as Mara and Jerome walked by.

"Mara, I know you want to be my girl. Officially."

Mara giggled and slapped Jerome on the arm. (Not very hard, either.)

"Shut up Jerome," She said.

"So that's a yes?" He said, snickering. From in the trash can Alfie watched the lovey-couple and imitated their words.

"'You want to be my girl' He says. 'So that's a yes' he says-"

"Alfie, why are you in a trash can?" Patricia's voice boomed.

"Shhh!" He yelled, but it was too late. Mara and Jerome, whirled around, looking at Patricia and the trash can.

"What was that Patricia?" Asked Mara politely. Jerome looked a little annoyed at the interruption.

_They don't know it was me!_ Thought Alfie.

"Cover for me!" He hissed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Talking to a trash can?" Asked Jerome in mock kindness.

"W-well, yes. Can't a girl have some time with her can of trash? Besides, Mara's doing it right now." She smirked at the sight of Jerome's arm around Mara.

"I'm going to kill you Patricia," Said Jerome, but Mara said something to him that wasn't audible from 3 yards away and dragged him off.

"Thanks!" Announced Alfie, popping up from the trash can. An old sandwich was stuck to his shoulder. Patricia grimaced as she flicked it off for him.

"What the HECK were you doing? I've got Jerome on my case now."

"I have to get back at him," Explained Alfie. "He's abandoned me. And he got me detention." Patricia snickered.

"Mind if I help? It's been boring around, lately."

Alfie's eyes lit up.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"So I was thinking, you haven't seen town yet," Fabian said. He plopped himself down next to Nina on the couch.

They STILL weren't exactly together. (It's taking forever, isn't it?) After all, admitting you like someone is completely different than dating them.

"Town?" Asked Nina. She set down the book she was looking at and looked at Fabian with interest. He blushed a little bit and continued.

"Yeah. It's really close to here. That's where Trudy buys all her groceries. I was thinking, maybe we could ask for a day off to go see it...? I mean, it's very essential for you to know your way around."

Nina smiled.

"Like, a date?" She asked, still smiling.

"Well, um yeah, if you want to go. And if we're allowed."

"I would love it," Nina said. Then she picked up her book, and continued reading, a completely undisguised smile on her face.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"...She hasn't seen the town yet." Fabian said. He was asking Trudy rather than Victor. Whenever someone asked for a trip to town, they would ask Trudy, who would ask Victor.

It was much easier to ask Trudy.

"Poor dear, it's very essential she sees the town!" Cried Trudy. "In fact, we should all take a nice field trip to town. It'll do you some good to breath some fresh air! I'll get you all excused from school tomorrow right now."

"But Trudy-" Fabian started, but Trudy had already left, excited to be going into town.

Fabian sighed. He was hoping only he and Nina would be excused so he could be her personal guide.

Mind you, it wasn't only because he wanted to be alone with her. It was also because when you missed school and had a field trip to town, there were strings attached: You had to spend at least two hours in the museum, and had to have an adult with you at all times.

(Not that Fabian didn't quite enjoy the museum. In fact, he loved it. But he envisioned going out with Nina more like getting ice cream.)

Oh well, he thought. Maybe he could ditch everyone else...

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"Yayyy, town! I can buy some new shoes!" Cried Amber, stepping into the van. Patricia rolled her eyes and joined her.

_Field trip!_ Thought Nina, beaming. She was extremely excited.

"I can do SO much shopping while we're there," Amber continued. "I can buy a new designer purse. I can get something with a big bow on it! They're very in, you know." Amber nodded her head, not really talking to one specific person.

Usually Victor didn't go to town on the school trips, just Trudy and another teacher from school, but this time he was coming along.

_Even better,_ thought Fabian. He got into the school field trip van they borrowed.

Patricia, Amber, Nina and Mara sat in the back row. Mick, Jerome, Fabian and Alfie sat in the next row. Trudy and Victor sat in front, Trudy driving.

"I'm so excited!" Cried Nina. She turned to Patricia. "What kind of things are in town?"

"Well, it's sort of small, but there are a lot of restaurants, and the museum, of course, and Amber's favorite, the mall."

Fabian stared at the seat in front of him, wishing he had gotten to sit with Nina. Then _he_ could have been the one telling her all that!

The trip took about half an hour to get there.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"Wow," Breathed Nina. "It's really pretty."

Big houses lined the streets, with restaurants, salons, and shopping outlets in between. Then there was the museum.

The museum was a huge, stone building with a lot of windows. Nina thought it was beautiful.

"All right, lets go!" Cried Trudy cheerfully, parking the van.

**A/N That seems short, sorry.**

**I'll update soon! :D**

**Hm, will Fabian get his date with Nina...? You tell me ;)**


	9. Seashack!

**A/N**

**Thanks, loyal reviewers :)**

**~Disclaimer: *Opera sings* HoA is not miiiiiiiiiiiiine!**

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"Alright, then. After the museum tour, we will have lunch at the Seashack, though I never understood why there was a seafood place when we are nowhere near the sea. Then we will go to the park, then a few of you will help Trudy with shopping while the rest of you do whatever you want to." Victor said boredly.

The residents of Anubis House, standing around the school van outside the museum, began to cheer.

_Free time? Woah,_ thought Fabian. That was new.

Field Trips were usually completely educational. Well, mostly, anyway. For Victor to announce that there was going to be free time aroused excitement in all the teens.

"As always, there are safety rules!" Butted in Trudy in a cheery voice. Jerome and Alfie rolled their eyes.

"Whilst in the museum, please stay with me or the tour guide. Please be respectful of the art and art_ifacts_ on display." Trudy chuckled, then continued.

"No touching or taking pictures, and if you need to go to the toilet, let me know. Alrighty, I think we've got it all covered!" Trudy cheerfully led the group into the great stone building.

Inside, the floor was marble and slippery. Large windows let in light as they walked to the front desk.

"Trudy, you take the children, I have some business to attend to," Said Victor. He walked into the hall with a sign next to it:

_This way for Egyptian exhibit!_

Nina's eyes widened and she poked Fabian, who was standing next to her, and pointed to the sign.

"We have got to see that!" Nina whisper-yelled. Trudy was talking to the man and woman at the front desk.

"I'll ask about it," Said Fabian. As he wandered over to Trudy, his heart sank a little bit. It wasn't that he didn't want to solve the mystery, it was just that he was hoping they could be away from it for a while.

"Excuse me, Trudy, will we be seeing that exhibit?" Fabian asked in a hopeful tone. (For Nina.) He pointed to the sign.

"Oh, no, sorry sweetie, we're here to see the Chinese exhibit. Mrs. Andrews said that's what you were up to in class! But I'll tell you what. If we have enough time, we'll go see it, okay?" Trudy smiled kind-heartedly and turned back to the people at the desk.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

Alfie and Patricia were whispering.

"Today?" Asked Patricia doubtfully. "I know we were going to do it today, but I didn't know we were going out..."

"We have to do it today," Snapped Alfie. "I'm tired of being ignored by Jerome." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, today."

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"This is a silk loom. In order to make silk, you must first collect the cocoons that the silk worms have made themselves into. The cocoons are then boiled, to kill the worms inside and unravel the silk into fine threads that are then spun on the loom."

The tour guide was a beautiful tall young lady, but she was extremely bored, like she had given this exhibit tour one too many times.

Meanwhile Fabian actually began to enjoy himself. He was sticking quite close to Nina. Fabian found himself completely relaxed around her- except when he was worrying about their relationship.

But still that nagging feeling was there. That he had to get away and be alone with her.

The tour was interesting enough, but seemed to be dragging on and on.

Nina yawned. "What time is it?" She whispered to Fabian.

"15 minutes to lunch," He replied.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"Welcome to the Seashack, may I take your order?" A waitress said to a couple across the room.

The Seashack had a surprising amount of people in it for a town that seemed so small. Amber was about to burst- she didn't want greasy fried shrimp. She wanted to shop!

"Boo, can we ditch?" She asked Mick. "This food is seriously not good for you." She added matter-of-factly.

Mick's face fell at the thought of ditching. Instead of eating delicous unhealthy fried food, he would have to tell Amber she looked good in everything she tried on and hold her bags.

(Well, the first was not so bad, because Amber really could pull of a lot of outfits. Even canary ones.)

"I think we should stay," Mick said carefully. Amber rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"Okay, I'll do it for you."

Each table only fit four, so they were split like this: Fabian, Patricia, Nina and Alfie at one table, Mick, Mara, Jerome and Amber at the other, which was probably bad seating arrangements, but happened anyway because Nina, Fabian and Patricia had come in first and picked their seats.

Patricia and Alfie were still plotting, so that basically left Nina and Fabian.

Nina randomly caught a few words, hearing strange things that made her wonder.

"So, free time." Fabian burst out suddenly. Patricia and Alfie stopped their evil snickering for a moment, staring at Fabian. Then they continued on like it hadn't happened.

"What about it?" Said Nina shyly.

(Why do all the good couples drag everything out, just to keep us in suspense? I guess that's why...)

"Well, you know, I actually did mean this as a... You know, a date for us. I didn't want everyone to come, honestly." Fabian looked disappointed with himself, like he had somehow failed.

Nina's face exploded into a smile, though, so it must have been good enough.

"That's so sweet!" She cooed. Patricia and Alfie had stopped whispering all together now and were on the border of cracking up at their friends. "I still don't really know where everything is. Maybe you could show me...?"

Fabian blushed.

"Yeah, that."

Patricia started to giggle, which led to full blown laughter, which led to Victor, who was several tables away, yelling,

"Keep it down!"

Fabian and Nina didn't really care though, because they were being all flirty which really was undeniably hilarious. Fabian was still fantasizing about getting ice cream.

**A/N Sorry, this chapter was late!**

**But please review and tell me your fave part of this chapter, and the whole story so far. I would love that :)**

**R & R! 9At this point it means review than review again :))**


	10. Chocolate and Vanilla

**A/N Last chapter, PLEASE review! It lets me know you liked the story!**

**Disclaimer~ I no own the Housey o' Anubis, yah hear? What, are yah deaf? Stupid kids!**

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"Just like we planned?" Alfie asked excitedly. Patricia nodded, then winked.

"Alfie!" She yelled loudly, startling Fabian and Nina and quite a few other people, "I CANNOT believe you!"

"Be quiet miss Williamson!" Yelled Victor from a few tables over. Patricia ignored him.

"How could you do that to Jerome?" Patricia demanded. Alfie played along surprisingly well.

"Shhh!" He whisper yelled. "Jerome is right there Patricia!" Patricia could tell she and Alfie had caught Jerome's eye. She went on, speaking just loud enough for him to hear.

"What a horrible thing! Jerome's pretty bad but that's the awfullest-"

"Shh!" Alfie said again, and winked at Patricia. Patricia tried not to laugh.

Jerome, Mick, Mara, Amber, Fabian and Nina were all staring at them now. The plan was going well...

Jerome glared and marched over to the table.

"What's this I hear?" He asked sarcastically. "You've done something bad involving ME Alfie?" He snorted. "I thought we were mates."

This annoyed Alfie. That's why he was doing this. To get back at Jerome for ignoring him.

"No, I swear, it was nothing. Trixie was kidding, weren't you? Trixie?" Alfie though about how good an actor he was. Patricia thought he was a little too dramatic, but carried on.

"Yeah, I was nothing," She said dismissively. "Go away, little trash can Jerome." She smirked. Jerome scowled.

"I'll find out what you two are up to," He muttered, and walked away. When he wasn't looking, Alfie gave Patricia a high five.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

After the weird scene that had taken place, Fabian just shrugged it off. Nina did, too.

"So Nina, where do you want to go first?" Fabian asked.

Nina shrugged. "I don't know... I guess I'd go anywhere, really." In her head, she added the words, with you.

Fabian smiled. "Well, I guess I'll just take you to all my favorite places and hope you like them." She smiled back.

~*~*House of Anubis*~*~

"Free time!" Called Trudy. It was after lunch, and now they were all free to do what they wanted. Fabian beamed.

"Come on Nina, lets go." He practically dragged her out the door. He was even more excited than she was, and he'd been to town a million times. Fabian showed her the bookstore and the library, and the little tea shop, and then he decided it was definitely time for ice cream.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Nina. Fabian smiled.

"I'll keep it a surprise." He said. Then really surprised them both by holding her hand.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"Okay," whispered Alfie, his head sticking out from behind a bush. "I see them. They're coming out from the pastry shop... Mm, pastries. Trixie, do you think we could take a little break and-"

"Shhh!" Patricia said, laughing. She yanked Alfie down. "They'll see you!"

I bet you're wondering what Patricia and Alfie were doing. Well, the plan was simple... follow Jerome and Mara around secretly, and ruin their day. As evil as that seemed, it was good fun for the both of them.

"Okay, captain Trixie," Alfie said, popping his head up again as soon as it was pulled down, "Fire."

Jerome and Mara were very surprised, to say the least, when they were walking down the street... and were suddenly hit by multiple flying eggs.

"What the?" Yelled Jerome.

"Run!" Shouted Mara. Behind the bush, Alfie and Patricia cracked up and kept throwing eggs at the retreating forms.

"That was great!" Cheered Alfie. "What next?" Patrcia smiled evilly.

"I think you know," She said, and held up a fake mustache.

Jerome and Mara ran to the nearest bathroom. "That was so strange!" Exclaimed Mara. Jerome snickered.

"Tell me about it..." Once most of the egg was off, the pair went to the bookstore to get some tea. While they sat there, enjoying it, a hooded figure suddenly appeared.

"How could you do this?" Yelled the person with a heavy foreign accent. All Jerome saw was a flash of a mustache when he was slapped in the face. "We're done!" The hooded, mustached person ran away as soon as they had come.

Jerome and Mara sat there with their eyes popped out.

"I don't think this is our day, is it Mara?" Asked Jerome sarcastically. Mara shook her head.

Around the corner, Patricia ripped of her mustache and unzipped her hoodie. It took her and Alfie 3 minutes to stop laughing. Next up was putting mustard on Jerome's doughnut, but before they could do that...

"You!" Yelled Jerome, stomping down the corner with Mara trailing after. Even though Alfie was terrified, the slightly eggy figure of Jerome with a bright handprint on his cheek was hilarious.

"I knew it was you two!" He glared. "I am going to KILL you-" Suddenly Alfie didn't think it was so funny anymore.

"C'mon, man!" Alfie yelled. "I was only doing this with Trixie because you've been completely ignoring me!" He crossed his arms and glared back. "I tried to tell you... but you just don't listen. All you cared about was GIRLS, mate."

Jerome opened his mouth, but found he wasn't sure what to say. "I guess I kind of have been ignoring you." He said quietly. That was good enough for Alfie.

"Yay!" He said. "I KNEW you'd get it, mate. Video games later, yeah?" He turned to Patricia. "Can we please get those pastries now?" The two walked off.

Again Mara and Jerome were left staring, until Jerome said, "I guess I'll be hanging out with Alfie later..." He paused, but didn't get to say more.

Mara couldn't help laughing at the handprint on Jerome's cheek.

*~*~House of Anubis~*~*

"Where are we going?" Nina asked again, giggling.

"We're almost there," Promised Fabian.

They neared a small, old building with a flaking sign that said 'Ice cream'.

"Here we are." Said Fabian happily. Nina smiled, but wondered why they were at a tiny ice cream shop in the middle of no where. She was almost surprised there was a person in the shop.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Asked Fabian. The lovely day was fading. Nina sat down on one of the nearby benches.

"Chocolate all the way!" She called.

Fabian ordered two double scoop ice creams, a vanilla for himself and a chocolate for Nina. The man handed him his change and ice cream and winked.

Fabian gave her the ice cream and sat down. "Thanks." She said shyly.

"Why'd you order chocolate?" He asked. "Vanilla is SO much better."

Nina was shocked. "How dare you!" She giggled. "Chocolate is the best!" They sat around enjoying the sun going down. They both forgot all about getting back to the van to get home. They were having too much fun.

And then, when Nina was cracking up and trying to think of a 28th reason why chocolate was better (Fabian has jokingly asked her to name 30 reasons) he leaned over and kissed her.

Nina blushed crazily.

"I know this is our first date," Fabian said, smiling, "But would you be my girlfriend Nina?"

She smiled back. "Of course." Fabian leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away and sprang up, surprising him.

"Chocolate is better!" Nina yelled, and began running towards the main area of town.

Fabian grinned and began chasing her, shouting, "Vanilla is BEST!"

**~THE END~**

**A/N please review :D I hope you liked the ending!**

**~Lovely**


End file.
